


Марсиа Диаз - девушка

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драббликов, связанных вместе одним сюжетом.<br/>*<br/>Но когда даже родители перестали замечать, что иногда ей становится больно, когда она приходила домой с содранными в кровь костяшками и с синяками по всему телу - после тренировок или драк, не важно - Марсиа просто плакала ночами в подушку и думала о том, что с таким характером лучше бы ей было родиться мальчиком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Марсиа Диаз ведёт себя как мальчик

Марсиа Диаз была совершенно неженственной девушкой. Она носила удобные толстовки, скрадывающие фигуру, не пользовалась косметикой и стриглась под мальчика. Кожа у неё была обветренной, ладони в мозолях, а губы трескались от недостатка влаги, из-за чего Марсиа часто облизывала их бессознательным жестом.

Марсиа Диаз занималась карате, и ей приходилось работать в два раза больше, чем мальчикам — рвать жилы, исчерпывать себя до дна и подниматься снова, когда сил не было, и бить, бить, бить. Просто для того, чтобы не подвести сенсея, который считал, что место женщин на кухне, а не на поле боя, и чтобы доказать себе, что она — может не хуже.

Марсиа Диаз не стесняясь могла выразить свою точку зрения в споре, засветив мальчику в глаз, и виноватой себя совершенно не чувствовала. Её вызывали к директору, но она молчала и хмурилась, обиженно поджимая губы. С ней говорили родители, а всё, что делала Марсиа, когда слышала их ласковые упрёки — только безмятежно улыбалась.

Но когда даже родители перестали замечать, как иногда ей становится больно, когда она приходила с содранными в кровь костяшками и с синяками по всему телу — после тренировок или драк, не важно, ведь больно было где-то глубоко в душе — Марсиа просто запиралась в своей комнате, а после плакала ночами в подушку и думала о том, что с таким характером лучше бы ей было родиться мальчиком.

Никто не знал, как страстно Марсиа хотела быть такой же женственной, как её одноклассницы, красить губы в яркий цвет, обсуждать с мамой мальчиков и ходить по магазинам, выбирая себе платья и красивое нижнее бельё. В детстве она часто мечтала о платье принцессы и длинных волосах. Она была бы рада даже пластиковой короне, а в итоге вышло так, что она уже несколько лет изучает боевые искусства и соблюдает строгую диету, чтобы не испортить результаты своих тренировок.

Марсиа Диаз к своим четырнадцати годам почти смирилась с тем, что ей никогда не понравиться любимому мальчику, и что мальчишки не стесняются ударить её в ответ, потому что часто принимали за своего.

А потом в жизни Марсиа появляется Стар с её волшебной палочкой.

А вместе со Стар в жизни Марсиа появляется и волшебство.


	2. Марсиа Диаз защищает Стар (Марсиа Диаз рыцарь)

Стар - самая женственная девочка из всех, кого Марсиа встречала в своей жизни. Дело вовсе не в том, как она ведёт себя, думает Диаз. То, как естественно она носит платья, и смотрится в зеркало часами, подбирая причёску, и выбирает, что ей сегодня надеть - всё это вызывает у Марсиа лёгкую зависть. Стар прекрасна, и на её фоне она чувствует себя гадким утёнком.

Но она всё равно готова бросить любые свои дела, забыть обо всём - и бежит вслед за Стар, сквозь миры и опасности, зачастую впереди видя только её спину. Стар изредка оборачивается и ослепляет её своей улыбкой и заверениями, что они с ней настоящие лучшие подруги. Марсиа улыбается в ответ, но думает, что роль лучшего друга написана явно не для неё. Диаз сжимает свои руки в кулаки, кусает щёку изнутри и думает, что больше всего ей подходит роль верного рыцаря. Она может - у неё зелёный пояс, а до вершины мастерства ей остаётся преодолеть всего лишь две ступени. 

Марсиа всегда рядом, готова поддержать и спасти, и зачастую вместо благодарностей получает обиду и обвинения в скучности, серости и обыденности. Работа неблагодарная, но, думает Марсиа, кто-то же должен защищать Стар от её наивной веры в собственное бессмертие. Она быстро смиряется с тем, что многочисленные волшебные друзья Стар Баттерфляй не считают её себе ровней и вообще принимают за мальчика-пажа. И в ответ на очередное оскорбление легко улыбается и кладёт руки в карманы любимой толстовки.

Ради Стар, думает она, стоит и потерпеть. Но иногда Марсиа думает с тоскою, что всем было бы гораздо легче, будь она и правда "Марко" Диазом.


	3. Марсиа Диаз приглашают на бал

К тому, что её детская мечта исполнится и она попадёт на настоящий (пусть и демонический, в самом прямом смысле этого слова) бал с принцем, Марсиа не готова совсем.

Когда Марсиа видит расстроенную Стар во дворе школы, а рядом с ней очередное иномирное существо, она не раздумывая мчится на помощь любимой подруге. Связка ударов заставляет собеседника отшатнуться и упасть на землю, что более жутко — одним из ударов Марсиа отрывает у трёхглазого существа руку. Марсиа очень страшно — от криков гнева, от полыхнувшего огня, от страшных, загоревшихся алым огнём глаз. Но она только сильнее хмурится и задвигает за спину принцессу, чтобы суметь её защитить.

Она ни в чём не виновата, думает Марсиа (про себя или подругу — сказать уже сложнее), и ей пожалуй стыдно. И потому сердце колотится невыносимо быстро, когда, мазнув по ней взглядом, молодой человек цедит сквозь зубы:

— Может быть, я и демон, но и у нас есть понятия чести. И я не собираюсь драться с беззащитной девушкой… даже такой агрессивной, — добавляет он, когда успокаивается до такой степени, что вновь кажется собеседнику милым.

И девушки, обе, получают приглашения на Бал Кровавой Луны.


	4. Марсиа Диаз не носит платья

Марсиа Диаз притворяется, что ей совсем не хочется никуда идти, и уговаривает Стар остаться сегодня с ней и провести тихий девчоночий вечер.

Стар отказывается. Ходит задумчивой целый день, и чем настойчивей становится Диаз, тем сильнее раздражается Баттерфляй и просит не мешать ей делать выбор. Диаз этого и боится, потому что видит — выбор уже сделан. Попытки повлиять на подругу оборачиваются глупой затеей. Но Марсиа не может себя остановить.

Стар надевает красивое платье и делает высокую причёску. Глядя на неё, Марсиа понимает, что перед ней стоит настоящая принцесса, а она…

…а она только и может, что жалко улыбнуться и помахать рукой вслед необычной карете, чтобы после резко обернуться и убежать в свою комнату вся в слезах.

Может быть, ей тоже хочется пойти туда, что бы там не думала Стар. Может быть, ей тоже хочется танцевать на балу с принцем (пусть у него, как она уже знала, был ужасный характер, и сам он влюблён в её подругу Стар Баттерфляй). Вот только платья у неё подходящего нет. У неё вообще этих чёртовых платьев — нет.

Марсиа — не из тех девушек, которых слёзы делают красивыми. У Марсии опухшее лицо и покрасневшие глаза. Мама, заглянувшая пожелать дочери спокойной ночи, с ахами-вздохами всплескивает руками — и выведывает у своей красавицы, что же произошло. Диаз, захлёбываясь слезами и громко рыдая, бросается в тёплые мамины объятия и объясняет как может, что же случилось. Ей хочется рассказать про настоящий бал, что бывает только раз в 667 лет, и про приглашение, и про то, какая она вся из себя не девушка, а какой-то мальчик драчливый. Про то, как повезло её подруге Стар, что её любит настоящий принц. Вместо этого она вываливает любимой мамуле неправдоподобную историю, в которой она так сильно переживает за лучшую подругу, что просто не знает, как ей быть. Мама всё понимает — понимает именно так, как ей рассказала дочь. Она подбирает ей статный мальчишеский костюм, в котором Марсиа и правда смахивает на мальчика-пажа, находит маску с прошлого хэллоуина, и цепляет дочери на лицо.

— Теперь тебя точно никто не узнает, — умиляется она, ласково растрёпывая волосы на голове у любимой дочери. А ещё под маской не видно её зарёванного лица, мысленно добавляет Диаз.

Она целует маму на прощание в щёчку, и с самым упорным выражением лица стучит по маленькому колокольчику.

Мне не нужно платье, думает Марсиа решительно. У Марсиа нет длинных волос, которые сделали бы её женственной, и нет груди, которая смогла бы заставить сомневаться в её образе рыцаря.

В конце-концов, какое ей дело до того, что не удастся потанцевать под красивую музыку с красивым мальчиком под руку. Всё равно Джеки Линн остаётся тут, в родном измерении. А ей другого не надо.

Диаз забирается в необычную карету, и думает, что знает причину, по которой отправляется следом за Стар.

Она не понимает, что ошибается и обманывает саму себя.


	5. Марсиа Диаз улыбается

Вокруг одни монстры. Марсиа ёжится, будто от холода, и бродит в толпе словно призрак, ища свою подругу. Ей кажется, что это её нужно защищать от того, что творится здесь, но выплеснуть чувства и сомнения некому (да и незачем — никогда она так и не делала).

А потом всё замирает, и по залу разливается красивая музыка. Марсиа тоже стоит, потрясённая переливами вальса, трогательными и нежными. Такими неподходящими для этого места. А потом видит в толпе мелькнувшую Стар и давешнего её поклонника, что пригласил их обеих на это мероприятие. Вид у него потерянный, он крутится на одном месте, бесполезно высматривая подругу, и Марсиа нестерпимо хочется ему помочь. Она выскакивает на открытую площадку — пар в танце крутится не так уж и много — и стоит ей опустить руку на плечо, как их заливает алым сиянием.

— Стар! — оборачивается он, и нечаянная радость на лице сменяется сначала недоумением, а потом злостью.

Диаз отдёргивает руку и со страхом смотрит демону в глаза.

— Она… там… — лопочет Диаз, показывая рукой направление. Парень молча хватает её за кисть и притягивает ближе к себе. Они кружатся в медленном танце. Марсиа ничего не понимает.

— Вы же хотели танцевать с принцессой, — тихо говорит она.

— Заткнись, смертная! — шипит сквозь зубы демон. — Если ничего не знаешь, то и рот не открывай!

Марсиа кажется — её мечта сбылась. Она танцует с принцем на балу, и пусть на ней нет платья, она чувствует себя королевой.

Стоит принцу открыть рот, как иллюзия рассыпается на осколки.

Марсиа кусает губу и резко притягивает к себе партнёра. Она видит, как удивлённо распахиваются его глаза — все три — и с силой отталкивает от себя демона. Принц в белом костюме падает на пол. Диаз, в лучах алого света, резко разворачивается и мчится прочь из зала.

Она рыдает не сдерживаясь, и когда налетает на Стар, та ничего ей не говорит, только утешающе обнимает. Стар снимает с неё маску и вытирает ей слёзы платком. Когда рядом появляется принц, Марсиа отворачивается и отходит прочь. Только платок забирает, давясь слезами и шмыгая носом.

Она чувствует на себе чужой тяжёлый взгляд. Когда Стар оказывается рядом и пытается ей что-то сказать, Марсиа улыбается и только качает головой.

— Не надо, Стар, — говорит она. — Всё в порядке.

В конце концов, не сложно привыкнуть к такому отношению, когда в зеркале вместо симпатичной девушки каждый день видишь несуразное нечто.

Только вот больно было _всё равно_.


	6. Марсиа Диаз злится

Потом в жизни Марсиа появляются проблемы. И эти проблемы называются вспышками ярости.

Марсиа всё вокруг выводит из себя. Неправильно приготовлено блюдо? Она вскакивает с места и кидает тарелку в стену. Слишком громко кто-то говорит в классе во время урока? Марсиа вскакивает и бьёт того, кто мешает ей сосредоточиться на занятии.

Её выводит из себя абсолютно всё. Любая мелочь. И даже Стар не может Марсиа с этим помочь.

Марсиа идёт к своему тренеру и рассказывает о захлёстывающих её эмоциях.

Тренировки. Тренировки. Одни сплошные тренировки. Марсиа не продохнуть — она устаёт как собака, и всё тело ломит после утомительных спаррингов или многочасовых медитаций с сидением на одном месте. Баттерфляй берёт её за руку и они прыгают в воронки порталов, и там всё повторяется снова — как на тренировках, одни сплошные драки и никакого обещанного веселья.

Диаз устаёт, смертельно, болезненно. Ей хочется мяса с кровью и бифштекс, прожаренный ровно настолько, насколько бы позволили правила приличия. Ей хочется кого-нибудь убить.

Потом приходит Том. Он смотрит виновато, и на наклейке на его пиджаке снова число, состоящее из одного знака. Диаз мечтает выцарапать ему глаза — все три.

Том запирается вместе со Стар в одной комнате. Марсиа вьётся вокруг двери, ходит туда-сюда словно маятник и грызёт ногти. На душе беспокойство и тревога — о чём они разговаривают? Как там Стар? Ей ничего не сделал этот… этот отвратительный поклонник?

Когда дверь открывается, в доме семейства Диаз разбиты несколько ваз, и Марсиа с остервенением долбит ногой по резным осколкам, втаптывая туда же и красивые оранжевые орхидеи. Она не замечает, что ноги сбиты в кровь, на лице словно маска застыло упрямое выражение злости. Диаз вываливается из своеобразного транса, когда слышит испуганный вскрик со стороны лучшей подруги.

Марсиа чувствует слабость и белеет от вида крови. Ноги подгибаются и она падает. Принц оказывается рядом и подхватывает её на руки.

— Я… говорил об этом, — бормочет он, обеспокоенно глядя на Стар. Стар Баттерфляй машет волшебной палочкой над израненными ногами, и на этот раз у неё даже получается сделать всё как нужно без лишних деталей — вроде отросшего хвоста, ушей или стайки бабочек, летающих вокруг жертвы заклинания до тех пор, пока все они не передохнут естественным путём.

Стар вздыхает и смотрит на Марсиа с лёгким сочувствием. Стар говорит, что теперь им с Томом надо проводить хотя бы несколько минут в день вместе, чтобы облегчить какое-то там слияние магических потоков, аур, душ — всё это звучит настолько бредово, что Марсиа не верит и отказывается всё это принимать.

— То есть как? — тупо переспрашивает она. — Как?

Но сама же и отвечает на свой вопрос — стоило рядом появиться Тому, и коснуться её руки своей рукой, и посмотреть своими тремя глазами в её два — и вся какофония чувств, что раньше её оглушала, уходит в небытие, смывается мягкой волной привычной флегматичности и спокойствия. Марсиа засыпает на чужих руках.

Марсиа не хочет знать ответы на вопросы, которые так и не были произнесены вслух.


	7. Марсиа Диаз плачет

Общение.

В жизни Марсиа не общалась столько с галантными мальчиками, сколько за эту неделю. Том приходил в её дом, как в свой — не стесняясь, осматривал комнаты хозяйским взглядом, и подлизывался к матери, предлагая ей то магическую помощь, то демонических слуг. Диаз злится и ругается, и осыпает жалящими словами демона-принца, и колотит его кулачками, напрочь забывая о том, что у неё есть зелёный пояс, и что от её ударов монстры обычно рассыпаются в стороны, как горох. Марсиа хмурится, отказывается разговаривать с Томом, и кричит на него, кричит, а потом плачет в комнате Стар, в её ласковых горячих объятиях, и громко сморкается в платочек — совсем неженственно, но зато очень противно.

Том терпеливо сносит всё. Иногда он с Марсиа даже не говорит — просто сидит рядом, пока она делает уроки, и держит за руку. Даже не сверлит ей затылок всеми тремя глазами, что тоже ужасно бесит Марсиа.

Потом — Джеки Линн подходит к нему сам, и с улыбкой что-то ей говорит. Марсиа на седьмом небе от счастья, и в этот день просто летает, раздаривая улыбки и смеясь так кокетливо, что люди краснеют и отводят взгляд. Марсиа — из тех девушек, которых любовь делает прекрасными. Даже на Тома в этот день она не злится — хватает его за кисти рук и кружится с ним в комнате, громко и отнюдь не музыкально мурлыча попсовую песенку под нос и разражаясь звонким смехом.

Стар смотрит на неё хмурым взглядом, и когда она оставляет этих двух особ королевских кровей, чтобы порыться в шкафу и надеть завтра в школу что-нибудь _миленькое_ , Диаз и не думает о том, что может произойти что-либо ужасное.

Потому что, как после объясняет ей Стар, _ужасное_  — уже произошло.

И вовсе не был тот алый свет, о котором Марсиа и думать уже забыла, шуткой или просто особым освещением. Он души связывал. Души. Вот почему Марсиа в последнее время так часто впадала в ярость, а её бывший теперь спокоен, словно удав.

Диаз, конечно, не верит. Она поджимает губы, и прижимает к груди платье, которое купила ей  _мама_ после той слёзной истерики и сбегания на бал. У неё в гардеробе появились симпатичные платьица, и она всё ждала повода, чтобы можно было их надеть.

— Ну, — глупо смеётся Стар. — На самом деле всё не так плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд! Я ведь раньше встречалась с Томом. И он на самом деле хороший парень! К тому же, все эти проблемы с его вспышками ярости уже решены. Ага. Из-за тебя.

Проблемы со вспышками ярости, думает Марсиа. Нет у меня никаких проблем.

А когда подруга несмело ей улыбается, в неё летит вешалка, которую Марсиа сжимала в своих руках. И платье ещё это дурацкое… как она вообще могла подумать, что осмелится такое надеть? Чтобы над ней Том посмеялся? Чтобы все видели, какая она на самом деле беззащитная, и как ей хочется тоже побыть немного девчонкой? Какая же она, Марсиа Диаз, дура! Вечно всё у неё получается как… как через одно место!

— И что это значит? — кричит Марсия, захлёбываясь слезами. — Что это значит?! Что я опять стану… что я опять… я… я и так не такая как все! А из-за тебя я теперь вообще… как чудовище! Чудовище! Не хочу, чтобы всё было так! Я хочу Джеки Линна! И я с ним пойду на свидание! Вот завтра же и приглашу! И плевать мне на твоего Тома! Ничего это не значило, ясно?! Если бы что-то значило, он бы… он бы… н-не говорил со м-мной так…

Марсиа Диаз плачет на кровати в своей комнате и думает, что всё в её жизни всегда идёт вот так. Наперекосяк.


	8. Марсиа Диаз принимает решение

На следующий день Марсиа становится очень плохо. До трясучки в руках, до тёмных мушек перед глазами — всё пожирает беспросветная тоска. Ей хочется свернуться клубочком и тихо замереть не дыша — под кроватью или в шкафу, так, чтобы никто не нашёл и не прикасался.

Марсиа медленно одевается в школу, выбирая своё самое красивое платье — белое, воздушное, которое смотрится на её смуглой коже просто восхитительно. Она подвязывает под грудью зелёный газовый шарфик на манер пояса, накидывает на плечи такой же зелёный, в тон, рюкзачок, и одевает тряпочные белые балетки. В волосах заколки-бабочки, а мама с утра помогает наложить лёгкий макияж.

— Какая же ты у меня красавица! — восклицает она, целуя Марсиа в щёчку. — Уверена, ты сегодня будешь самой красивой девочкой в школе!

Марсиа не по себе, она боится смотреться в зеркало. Там отражается кто-то другой, не она, и от этого ей хочется плакать. Стар, увидев подругу, ничего не говорит, только беспокойно сверкает глазами в её сторону.

В школе, конечно же, Марсиа Диаз и вправду привлекает внимание. Она волнуется, старается не обращать внимания на окружающих, и краснея, подходит к Джеки, Джексону Линн.

— Джеки, давай сегодня прогуляемся после уроков, — говорит она. Горло пересохло, и Джеки Линн, любопытно сверкая на Марсиа своими идеальными глазами, покупает ей в автомате пакетик с соком. Диаз должна умирать от счастья, от того, что парень её мечты сейчас рядом с ней, и разговаривает с ней, обаятельно улыбаясь и смотря на неё как будто с восхищением. На деле же Диаз чувствует, что сейчас упадёт в обморок от давящего чувства безысходности и тоски.

Раздражение. Вот что она чувствует на протяжении всей прогулки. Джеки Линн нарезает круги вокруг ней на своём скейтборде, и через его плечо перекинут рюкзачок Марсиа. Он улыбается искренне, и рассказывает что-то Марсиа, что-то безусловно интересное, потому что о нём, о его жизни, о его увлечениях и о его воспоминаниях.

Марсиа же хочется толкнуть этого мальчишку и посильнее — чтобы сверзился со своей тупой доски, чтобы перестал мельтешить перед глазами, чтобы перестал-чёрт-возьми-говорить-этим-своим-мерзким-голосом.

И когда Джеки Линн уходит, чтобы купить им по мороженному, Марсиа с абсолютно пустым лицом и такой же пустой улыбкой садится на лавочку и начинает горько плакать.

«Я хочу к Тому», — думает она, и эта мысль словно кислота разъедает её сознание, наполняя душу искренним горем. Она думает — как же так? Я ненавижу Тома. Я не люблю Тома. Я не прощу его за то, что он сказал мне тогда. Видеть его не хочу. Хочу, чтобы он обнял меня крепко-крепко и не отпускал.

Я хо-чу до-мой.

Диаз вскакивает со скамеечки, и летит через парк, не обращая внимания на окружающих, забывая о том, что сегодня она на свидании с парнем своей мечты. Она бежит так, что у неё перехватывает дыхание, но ей так хочется, так сильно хочется оказаться дома, и чтобы там был… там был…

И он там есть. Том сидит в комнате Стар, на её кровати, и сверлит таким же пустым, бессмысленным взглядом стену напротив. Марсиа задыхается — не от бега, а от того, как в груди что-то стремительно взрывается, и что-то щемит, до боли, и она не знает, что с ней происходит. Том поднимает взгляд, а в его глазах читается слабое удивление.

— Ты же, — говорит он. — Ушла на свидание. С тем парнем твоей мечты.

— Да, — говорит Марсиа. — Его зовут Джеки Линн Томас. Он обещал купить мне мороженное.

— Ну, — говорит Том. — Тогда желаю удачи с этим смертным, Марсиа.

Том встаёт с кровати и проходит мимо неё, не специально задевая плечом. Просто Диаз стоит в проходе, а он слишком узок для одного человека и одного демона. Марсиа оборачивается и смотрит Тому вслед.

— И ты… — рвано выдыхает Марсиа. — Ты просто пройдёшь мимо? И не скажешь ничего? Вообще — ничего?

Голос у неё плаксиво дрожит. Руки сжимаются в кулаки, и не стриги она ногти под корень, наверняка бы было чертовски больно.

— А что я должен сказать, — ровно отзывается Том.

— Что ты не хочешь, чтобы я встречалась с Джеки Линном. Что ты сам мне купишь мороженное. Что я сегодня красивая в этом платье!

— Ты красивая, — медленно говорит Том, оборачивается и грустно смотрит на девушку. — Особенно сегодня. Удачи тебе с твоим смертным, Марсиа.

А потом Том уходит. Марсия стоит в дверях чужой комнаты, будто приросшая к полу, смотрит вперёд, ничего не видя, и только когда Стар оказывается рядом, Диаз словно оживает.

— Как думаешь, — резко выдыхая, говорит она дрожащим голосом. — Как думаешь, Стар, у меня… у меня есть шанс?

Вместо ответа подруга сначала смотрит на Марсиа с недоверием, а после широко улыбается и с радостными воплями кидается её обнимать.

— Ну конечно есть! — радостно тараторит она. — Конечно есть, подружка! И если у тебя всё получится, это будет самое счастливое событие в моей жизни! Почти как тот день, как мы познакомились с пониголовой, до такой степени будет круто!

Марсиа Диаз думает - да, это будет круто. Лишь бы всё получилось, господи, лишь бы у неё был этот шанс.

Марсиа не переживёт, если всё это окажется реальным только в её голове.


	9. Марсиа Диаз - девушка

Довериться Стар — не самое мудрое решение в жизни Марсиа. По крайней мере, не самое мудрое для того человека, который видел все нелепости и казусы творимого юной принцессой волшебства. Но Диаз, конечно, плевать. Диаз нервничает. У Диаз есть куда большие проблемы в жизни, чем запретить Стар наколдовать ей длинные волосы и чудовищно-розовое платье — всё в рюшах и с огромными рукавами-фонариками. Сама Биттерфляй, грызя палочку, стоит в вызывающе-коротком готическом платьице, и выглядит, как настоящая пиратка или разбойница. На её фоне Марсиа чувствует себя как чёртова сладкая конфета в блестящей обёртке.

Со вздохом, Марсиа смиряется со своим сегодняшним образом. Украдкой погладив рукою свои новые длинные волосы, девушка думает, что не всё так уж плохо.

А потом её всю разбирает азарт — они штурмуют исправительную школу святой Ольги, одно название которой приводит Стар в дикий ужас и заставляет её глупо замереть на месте.

Диаз не понимает, что же такого страшного есть в этой школе. Личные комнаты у девушек выглядят вполне симпатично, а то, что их чай заставляют пить хором, так это ещё не самая большая в жизни трагедия. Чем её школа отличается от этого бардака? Да ничем. Просто научиться получать удовольствие от предметов, которые даются тебе с трудом — всего и делов-то.

Пониголовой, конечно, мозги промыли, да так, что Марсия только присвистывает в невольном удивлении. И куда делась та лошадка, что пыталась её прикончить при первой встрече? Что это за скучное штампированное представление о принцессе?

Потом дикий забег, задорные вопли Марсиа, плен и попытки промыть мозги уже ей. У Марсиа немного кружится голова, а ещё там сплошная каша, и улыбаясь как идиотка, Марсиа просит Стар оставить ей её внешний вид.

— Какое милое платьице, — расплывается Диаз в улыбке. — Тому наверняка понравится.

Стар хихикает и не вовремя останавливается, предлагая переслать Тому привет из самой святошки. Они становятся рядом, все три принцессы, хотя одна из них конечно же никакая не принцесса, говорят «привеееет!», и волшебная палочка коротко мигает вспышкой света, будто она самый что ни на есть настоящий фотоаппарат.

Когда вспышка эйфории проходит, Марсиа впадает в панику. Они успевают разрушить башню и прыгнуть в яркий портал, которые Диаз теперь и сама может с лёгкостью сотворить — ножницы, что выкинули остальные, она шустро собрала и заткнула себе под пояс, чтобы не вылетели. Разных мастей, блестящие или чернильно-чёрные — теперь у неё были свои проходы в чужие миры, и Марсиа могла не волноваться, что когда-нибудь Стар придётся возвратиться обратно домой.

Девушки оказываются в комнате Баттерфляй, и до Марсиа доходит, какую непоправимую глупость она только что хотела совершить.

— Стар! — испуганно выдыхает она. — Стар, ты ведь ничего не отправляла Тому?

Судя по тому, как нервно смеётся Стар и начинает грызть палочку, самые худшие опасения Диаз оправдываются. Она кулем падает на пол, и все эти рюшечки, пышные юбки вздымаются вверх розовым облаком. У Диаз возникает ирреальное ощущение того, что она тонет в розовом цвете.

— Ну ты же всё равно хотела с ним попробовать замутить, — тянет принцесса, почёсывая своей палочкой белобрысую макушку. Марсиа тяжело вздыхает и плетётся в сторону свой комнаты. Спать, как говорит она, а на деле глаз-то она сомкнуть и не может, несмотря на всю усталость и чувство поддельной бравады.

Через двадцать минут лежания лицом в подушку, её с кровати поднимает негромкий смешок. Марсиа вскакивает на ноги, и оборачивается, и видит Тома — он стоит перед ней не в привычной подростковой одежде, а в рубашке и брюках, и с галстуком на шее. Все его глаза щурятся, и сам он прижимает руку ко рту — видимо, чтобы не дать прорваться разбирающему его смеху.

Марсиа чувствует себя униженной. Она кусает губу, упрямо смотрит на пол и сжимает кулаки, сдерживая слёзы. Не очень приятно, когда ты вызываешь у других людей насмешки. Ещё неприятнее, когда насмешки ты вызываешь у человека (простите — демона), который тебе, как ты думаешь, нравится.

Том подходит к Марсиа и аккуратно кладёт руки ей на талию.

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит он с улыбкой. — Марсиа. Я не смеюсь.

Марсиа поднимает недоверчивый взгляд, и видит совсем близко лицо Тома. Марсиа краснеет и упирается руками в его грудь, пытаясь выбраться из крепкой хватки. Том не отпускает, а с каждой попыткой Диаз улыбается всё сильнее и сильнее.

— В прошлый раз у нас не получилось с тобой потанцевать… нормально, — поспешно добавляет он. Марсиа заинтригована, хоть и старается этого не показать. Она поднимает блестящие любопытством глаза на лицо стоящего напротив неё молодого демона и ждёт продолжения.

— Как на счёт того, что эту ночь я подарю тебе?

Ответ от Диаз не требуется — Том всё решил сам. Он насмешливо сверкает глазами, щёлкает пальцами и вокруг них взрывается пламя. Марсиа в испуге прижимается к Тому как можно ближе, и Том утыкается девушке носом в макушку. Когда пламя исчезает, они оказываются одни в той самой праздничной зале, в которой она побывала в ночь кровавой луны. На этот раз на них сверху не льётся никакого сияния, зато музыка играет всё та же. И Том кружит её в вальсе, и на глаза Марсиа наворачиваются слёзы.

Когда-то давно она мечтала вот так, в платье и с длинными волосами, станцевать с настоящим принцем. И если сегодня её мечты сбываются, тогда она хочет, чтобы сбылась ещё одна.

Марсиа тянется вверх, останавливая их танец, но её роста не хватает, чтобы дотянуться до чужих губ. И Том наклоняется ниже и сам целует Марсиа. А Марсиа, закрыв глаза, спокойно и счастливо думает — вот теперь — точно всё. Идеально.

И наконец-то, за свои почти что 15 лет человеческой жизни, Марсиа чувствует себя самой настоящей и самой прекрасной девушкой на свете.


End file.
